The Forgotten Wolf
by polysaint808
Summary: Being the sister of Sammie has never been easy, but after returning years after being taken nothing seems to be getting any better. Now that I've found my imprint it should be easier but it's like he doesn't remember me from the past. He doesn't love me like he did before, now he's got a girlfriend that the pack seems to like I guess it means I can't break it to them yet...why me?
1. Chapter 1

'It's been years since I've called this place home. Years since those monsters took me from my home and took me to that treacherous place. I want to see my "family…" Will they even recognize me after all this time? Will they accept what I've become? My brother has no doubt changed from the last time I saw him, still the same old Sammie that never let any of the other boys play with me. My heartaches at the thought of the past, I had to move on although that meant leaving my brothers and best friend behind. It was the only way to keep him safe…keep them safe…'

I walked along the beach of La Push letting the mist of the waves caress my skin as I slowly climbed into the water. I stripped down to my bikini and surf shorts, throwing my clothes aside onto the sand and running into the water. I dove deep into the water till I was at least 50 feet out. I lay on my back, letting the waves take me near the cliff. Four blurry figures all lined up at the highest point of the cliff, the bigger ones pushing the smallest figure out towards the edge of the cliff. My inner wolf stirred and compelled me to swim closer to the unknown people and discover who and what they are. The waves got rougher as I swam near the rocks but it made no difference to me at all. I looked at the people once more and inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents around me. Four wolf boys stood at the top, others like me with strangely familiar scents. I swam towards shore and ran the highest point of the cliff and watched the boys carefully from afar.

"I bet the pup here can't jump. $20 if he doesn't." One of the boys spoke sounding arrogant pushing the smallest boy towards the cliff once again. The two boys next to him nudged each other sizing up the boy.

"Deal, I get $20 if he does." One of them said confidently. He walked over to the smallest boy and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and murmured something like "even if I have to push him." The smallest boy looked at the other three boys whom tower over him and walked slightly closer to where I was. I held my breath as he turned his head slightly to the trees where I was hiding. He hesitantly turned back and I sighed quietly.

"What do I get if I do it?" The smallest finally spoke up with a sigh; the sound of his voice was like bells in my ears. Something was interesting about the boy but I'm not sure if I want to find out. The last boy who hasn't spoke yet wasn't as tall as the other boys but still taller than the smallest one.

"You can brag to Emily and the rest of the pack. Not to mention the little misses I saw you eyeing out at the school the other day." The arrogant one made a snickering noise and let out a barky laugh. The confident one just merely smirked at the little one's red face.

"Jared! I was not looking at her I was just…looking at the…board behind her." The smallest one tried obviously trying not to blush.

"Yeah if there was a board in the parking lot," the one called Jared retorted. All the other boys laughed out loud, almost making me laugh as well. The smallest one simply stood there getting all red before flinging himself off the cliff and into the water below. The arrogant one pulled out a bill out of his pocket and handed it to the confident one. They all barreled in after each other hitting the water with dull splashes. 'Whew glad they're gone…wait…what did I do with my…CRAP.' I ran towards the edge and saw the smallest one pick up my shirt and sniff it. 'Seriously man? Seriously?'

"Guys! This scent, it's familiar but not. She's still here but where?" The smallest one asked the other ones before sniffing the air around him before looking up at where I was at. We made eye contact and it just clicked. I imprinted on a boy I don't remember. He looked away for a second shaking his head, he looked back up at blinked tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Pup what are you staring at?" The arrogant one said before I sprinted off into the forest running past all the houses and pass the boarder of La Push and Forks. I took in a deep breath before walking over to a tree and plopped myself at the base of it.

'Well I'm not the only wolf I guess. But where's Sammie? Gosh, I shouldn't have stopped for a swim, I need to find my brother and warn him before they come back. And this time take all of us.' I slowly walked back the border, a red truck zoomed right past me spraying mud all over me, I shook it off and continued walking. I needed to get there faster so I simply shifted into my wolf form, black with white patches and with the same brown eyes I normally have. I ran closer and closer to the border but all of a sudden a big rush of white came and hit me in the head. Soon everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

_I inhaled deeply and tears came into my eyes. A fire started with everyone I loved trapped inside the house that was currently engulfed in flames. I bit my cheek and held in my breath as the culprits walked towards me with a murderous/michevous smile on their faces. I hung my head in defeat as their red eyes examined me, I simply walked over to them and looked them in the eyes with nothing but emptiness left in me. 'I'm all alone in this world. All of them, they're just...gone.' The leader with his long black hair swishing in the wind grabbed my chin and smirked._

_"Come with us and they won't be hurt. I promise to spare them if you leave and never look back." He said with a menacingly look on his face, he glanced at the others beside him before giving them curt nods. I hesitantly nodded coming forward._

_"This is simply a vision of a possible future? If I go with you, you can never come back and get them, I will kill you all before that happens." I said dully turning around and walking away. I faced them once again, "I'll be there tomorrow till then, get out of La Push," I walked away to spend the remaining time I had left with my brothers._

I listened to the sound of people talking just outside the door. The room was plain white with nothing but the bed beneath me in it, no windows and there was only one way in and one way out. I stood up silently and pushed my ear to the door and inhaled deeply trying to figure out where I am. 'Tree, tree, tree and BLEH vampires.' I thought before ripping myself away from the door and near the clean smelling pillow.

"Are you sure Edward? Jacob won't take it lightly, especially if Leah finds out there is another girl wolf out there besides her." A voice stated calmly, reminding me slightly of Aro but nice in a nice way not in a 'I'm going to kill you if you don't stop talking' way.

"Well Jasper did take her by suprise. He just didn't expect her to get pushed into the tree that way and having Emmett drag her body all the way back here. Especially since she wasn't on our territory yet." The one called Edward stated before I heard the knob of the door turn. I jumped back on the bed and kept my beathing steady. 'Keep this up and you can take them by surprise and leave.' I told myself but before I knew it an icy hand was on my shoulder pulling me back off the bed and onto my feet.

"You don't need to run young wolf. We just wanted to find out who you are because...well...there is only one girl wolf in La Push and you are clearly not her." Edward said with his golden eyes staring me down. I stood up taller and rose my head to meet his stare but returned it with a glare. 'Mind-reader.'

"Well, Edward. I'm Raine. Raine Uley." I said confidently before shaking his hand and the vampire's hand next to him. The other vampire smiled at me before giving Edward a nod.

"Raine, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward. You see, Jasper, the vampire that accidently knocked you out, was hunting when he came across your scent and immediately took action because our enemy, the Volturi, have been recruiting young wolves like yourself to keep everyone in line." Carlisle explained, I nodded and tried not to react when they said "enemies" and "Volturi." I sighed 'Will they kill me when they know that the Volturi took me for 7 years?' I looked at Edward as he froze and examined me again then shook his head to me or to himself I don't know.

"I can assure you, nothing will happen to you Raine. Since you are an Uley we can let you go to the pack. You just have to wait till Jacob comes and gets you." Edward said, not telling Carlisle about my being captured. I nodded and heard a motorcycle come up to the house in a distance. Carlisle gestured to the door way and I followed the hall way down to living room filled with the smell of vampire clinging to every inch of the house. I held my breath running to the front door, I pulled it open and tried to run away but hit another person on my way down the stairs. The boy looked a couple years older than me and somewhat familiar. He had a puzzled expression on, then grabbed my arm tight before dragging me back up the stairs. I tried to twist my arm away but he just grabbed my shoulders and picked me up and drapped me over his shoulder.

"Jacob, why are you carrying her like a sack of potatoes?" Carlisle questioned before 'Jacob' dropped me on the floor in the living room. I stood up and glared at him before walking over to a window, looking through the trees and spotting a woman and her daughter playing with another woman with blond hair. I shook my head before returning to meet the gaze of Jacob eyeing me up and down then looking at Edward.

"Who is she? And why does she smell familiar but not quite." Jacob said curious but in a disgusted way. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other then at me. I gave them a shurg before plopping onto the piano bench.

"Her name is Raine Uley." Edward said. Jacob's eyes widened and walked over to me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly, searching my face then engulfed me in a bear hug. 'What the hell? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob...Why does the ring a bell...Could it be?'

"Jake?" I asked looking at him trying to pull back to get a good look at his face. He stifled a sob and hugged me tighter, swaying back and forth nodding.

"Yes. It's me, Rain. It's really you? You came back? Oh Raine, you don't know how happy Sam and the pack will be when they see you. Carlisle, Edward, where'd you guys find this little pup?" Jake first spoke to me then turning his attention to the vampires watching this little reunion.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett were hunting when they caught a whiff of her scent and immediately brought her here. We thought she was working for the Volturi but turns out she's an Uley." Carlisle explained again to Jacob who just kept hugging and hugging me, nearly strangling me with his tight grip. Edward look at me with a 'tell them before I do' look.

"Well Carlisle. Actually the Volturi took me 7 years ago and I had no choice but to stay with them for those 7 years. I had no choice, it was either stay or they kill my family." I said looking towards the ground. As soon as I said that Jacob let go of me, I could feel his eyes on my face and I could tell his jaw dropped. There were a few moments of silence before I felt Jacob grabbed me again but this time I buried my face in his chest and teared a little.

"Little sis, we never knew what happen all those years ago. Sam and the pack were never the same, sure they try to act like it but it still bothers them, especially Seth. You remember him right?" Jake said choking back a sob. I nodded and remembered all the boys and Leah running around playing hide and seek with me. I smiled a bit then released Jacob.

"Can we see them? Please Jake? I need to see my brothers and sister." I pleaded him with my eyes and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Of course but first you must meet my imprint. Reneesme, can you please come here?" Jake said before yelling outside. I saw the little girl get up from playing with her mom and ran into the room besides Jake. Her heart beats but she was part vampire. "Nessie, you remember me telling you about the little wolf girl that was like my sister? This is her. Raine, this is my imprint, Reneesme or Nessie." I looked at the little girl then Edward to the mother to Jacob.

"This place is more screwed up then when I left it." I stated looking at each person in the room once again.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Cullens filed into the fairly large area and I stared at them blanky. The little girl reached for my face and I pulled it back abruptly unsure of what she'll do to me. 'Not after spending time with Alec, NO ONE will touch me until I know their power.' I told Edward slightly cringing when the Reneesme reached for my face again.

"Nessie, she isn't comfortable until she knows what you'll do to her if you touch her. But Raine I assure you, none of us will harm you in any way. But if you are still unsure I'll let my family introduce themselves." Edward said with multiple sighs. There was a bulky guy standing next to a beautiful blonde next to Reneesme and her mother. The mother barely showed any emotions but smiled slightly when I looked at her. On the other side of the room sat a pixie-like girl and seated next to her was another blonde, eyeing me carefully, looking a bit pained. Carlisle stood next to a woman lightly holding her hand, she seemed the most warm and at ease with my being here besides Carlisle and Reneesme.

"Well hi, I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper. I LOVE shopping, which we need to do by the way, judging from your clothing...oh but I can see into the future, but I can't see the futures of wolves and Nessie here." She said hyperly. I'm surprised she didn't start bouncing up in down in the seat she was in. Alice looked over at Jasper and nudged him slightly. He had his eyes trained on me for a second.

"As my wife said, I am Jasper. I am sensitive to others emotions, and can influence them. I can tell how afraid you are, and although you don't really know it I am slowly changing it so you can feel a little at ease here." He said smiling at the end. I nodded slowly unsure of what to think of that. My gaze lead to the mother, the blonde and the bulky guy near Nessie and Edward. The bulky came forward and picked me up in a hug spinning me around senselessly. I cringed and pushed away immediately, falling to the ground and picking myself back up before putting myself in a defensive stance, slightly angered that I didn't see him coming at me. I sent him a glare, the blonde simply walked in front of me expressionless before giving me a look of pity.

"I'm sorry for Emmett. Sometimes he just can't control himself, he's like a big child himself. Nessie is more mature than him sometimes. My name is Rosalie. I, unlike my adopted siblings, don't have any powers. Neither does Emmett." She said shaking my hand and returning to where Emmett stood giving me a grin. 'Is she serious? That he's like a big teddy bear and that they don't have any powers?' I glanced at Edward and he gave me a nod. The woman next to Carlisle came to me next and gave me a small hug, unlike Emmett she didn't try to kill me with the hug. She smiled at me and gave my shoulders a little squeeze.

"Hi, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. And like Rosalie, I'd like to apologize for Emmett, he has like ADHD or something. I have no powers, neither does Carlisle. Please make yourself at home here, it may be uncomfortable considering that we are all vampires but I can assure you that we are nothing like the Volturi. We only hunt animals and see each other as a family." Esme said with a warming smile, then walked back to Carlisle putting an arm around his waist. I glanced at Jake to see the doof playing on the ground with Nessie, my little ponies...'I have nothing to say about that.' I looked away towards Edward and his wife. She was watching Nessie and Jacob play, something about it seemed a little off, like she was making sure they didn't disappear before her eyes. I shook out the thought before Edward spoke again.

"Now at the end of the Cullen family tour, we have Bella. In a way, she's a shield. She can block her thoughts from everyone else and from other powers, for instance Jane's. She also has been working on protecting others with her power. Nessie's power is backwards of mine, instead of reading other's thoughts she can project her own by touching a person, like how she was reaching for you earlier. I know our family is a little strange but once you get to know us we are like a normal human family with a big secret." Edward finished off. I nodded and looked to the floor. My head was clouded with all these things going on around me. 'It's a good thing I was around a coven of vampires before or I'd pass out with all these fumes in the room. I'm glad to know they accept me...but will it be the same with Sammie and the boys? ARGH, why'd they even have to take me anyways? I'd be happy right now, without having to deal with all this worry and I'd have a family, not people that might not even want a pup that was taken...' Tears started to form in my eyes and I started to shake lightly. I walked towards the front door again before I shifted, landing in the drive way.

I laid at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Jake to be done playing with his imprint. I drifted to sleep imagining what the pack might say to my return. _"Raine? Is it really you?" Sammie came with arms out, multiple small figures came a out from his sides and had wide grins on their faces. I smiled brightly before running towards them, I leaped into Sammie's arms before getting dropped to the ground. I looked up at my brother questioningly, I cocked my head from left to right staring at his face. He looked disgusted and looked away._

_ "Why'd you come back, Raine?" He asked with venom in each word. I looked at the dirt not even bothering to answer him. I glanced back up at the rest of the pack. Each with similar looks on their faces. Seth stood above me and slapped me in the face. _

_ "What makes you think we want you back after you joined THEM? We don't need you bringing this pack into anymore drama. Don't cry, cause we don't care anymore, Raine." Seth spoke down to me, I felt the tears in my eyes and suddenly everything was shaking._

"Raine? RAINE!" I heard Jake shout as I was being woken up. 'It was just a dream...' I looked at him standing and shaking out the my fur and the tears in my eyes. Edward stood at the top of the stairs with a solemn look on his face. I nodded a thanks to him and stared at Jake. He stared at me with sadness then went behind a tree, which I'm assuming he's going to shift. Suddenly a russet wolf comes out with the same eyes as Jake. He gave sorrowful howl and I heard others far away reply back.


End file.
